Hidden Music
by babychick21
Summary: Sakura's artist identity is hidden becuz she wants to live a normal life. But when another famous person coems to her school,she sees that he doesn't hide, he expresess who he really is.Will she continue to hid or will she be forced to tell her secret?
1. Chapter 1

All she could here was the crowd cheering.

Her own breathing was hardly heard.

She was getting ready.

Ready, for the ride of her life.

She walked on stage.

Stood behind the curtain.

She took of her hood.

Closed her eyes.

Grabbed the mic.

And felt light come on her face as the curtain came up.

She opens her eyes.

And saw her fight.

**Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go  
**

She danced around stage, singing her heart out knowing that she was doing great because the crowd was still cheering

**  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some sh*ts about to go down**

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger wow... well  
'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some sh*ts about to go down  


She loved knowing that people liked her songs and that meant a lot to her knowing that.

**  
Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell**

Kiss 'n' tell (x8)

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

She stopped her song as she held the microphone in the air.

She walked off stage and was patted on the back by another artist.

"That was a great opening song. Thanks for doing that for me Sky." The guy said.

"No problem as long as I can get my songs out there I don't mind doing little things." She smiled, and walked to her dressing room; and closed the door.

"Except I hate having to hide my true identity," she said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl looked at the mirror and closed her eyes, as she slid off her white blonde wig; revealing bubblegum colored hair.

Her name was Sky, well not exactly, that's what her stage name is. Her real name is Sakura Haruno, living the best of both worlds, some would say, but to her it's just another identity, well one of them at least.

Sakura was your average sixteen year old. Living in a condo with her dad, going to school, hanging out with friends, pretty much whatever a normal teenager would do. Except most "average" teenagers don't hide a part of them. Her other half was named Sky, this person was her other half because she still wanted to live a normal life so she created Sky so that she could have that, which she now has but sometimes she wonders would it just be easier to be Sky? Or What if I told people who I really was? Or even reveled her true identity on stage; but she knew that she couldn't do that because all of her and her dads hard work would just go to waste.

Sakura had pink hair…and yes it is natural…with emerald green eyes and pale skin, and kept herself covered up. Sky on the other hand is totally opposite, she has white blonde hair, and purple eyes, and showed a lot more skin, not to much skin (A.N don't be perverts please) but just the right amount.

She put her wig in her makeup boxes, and her colored contacts in their case. And changed her clothes from a mini skirt to grey baggy sweats, and I tube top to a black tank top, a scarf to a zip up hoodie, heels to black uggs, she threw on some sunglasses, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"It's okay to come out baby doll," her dad called. She walked over to the door and opened it to see her dad waiting and a somewhat empty backstage.

"Ready to go sweetie?" he asked. She yawned and nodded. Her dad turned and started to walk to the exit door with her following. When they reached their car and got in, she knew that it was going to be a long trip home so she thought she would take a little nap, except that nap turned to deep sleep, she slept all the way home.

"Sakura its time to get up!" her dad hollered from downstairs.

Sakura slowly stood up, and her hand went straight to her stomach, she soon realized that she wasn't feeling good. She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dad?" she said painfully.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked with worry written all over his face.

"I'm really not feeling very good. My stomach is really hurting." She replied.

"Okay sweetie go back to bed and I'll call your school." He said, she nodded and walked back upstairs. When she got back up to her room, and crawled back into bed she fell back asleep.

"…I found myself in wonderland, get back on my feet again.." Sakura reached for her phone and looked at it. She had a text message from Ino.

GIRL!!! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS

WHO IS AT OUR SCHOOL!!!

ITS KIBA…LIKE THE KIBA!!!

YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!!!!

_You always did over react._

Sakura turned over to see a note posted on her mirror she got up and went over to read it.

_Sakura,_

_I was called into work, and I figured that you would be okay for a couple hours._

_Call me if you have any problems._

_Love, Dad_

Sakura smiled and went back to bed. She started to think about what school would be like tomorrow, when she finally got it.

_Tomorrow is going to be totally different…_ with that she fell back asleep with that fear in the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura had slammed her hand down on her snooze button as it went off. She groaned and a sat up in bed, scratched her head and pulled the covers over. She stood up stretched and walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower…a much needed shower. Sakura glanced at the mirror, but when she saw her hair she started.

"Whoa," she sighed. Sakura ran a hand through it to calm it down a bit, but it didn't really help. When she realized that she couldn't do anything with it. She got undressed and stepped into the shower. She relaxed as the warm water her flawless skin. She started to wash her which made the shower smell like raspberries, she smiled she loved the smell of raspberries. Once she finished shampooing and conditioning, she hoped out of the shower, tied a towel around her body, and began to blow dry her hair. Once it was pretty much dry she straightened it, and backcombed it to create a more voluminous look. She put on some brown liquid eyeliner, and a little bit on the bottom; put on some black mascara, and topped it off with pearl pink lip-gloss. When she was done she walked out of her bathroom, and walked into her walk in closet, to grab her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a plaid black and green skirt, a white button up t-shirt, green and black plaid tie, and white knee high stockings, and black 2 inch heels. Sakura went to her mirror, to look at her work, and when she smiled at her self she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

When she got downstairs she saw her dad just about to leave for work.

"Hi daddy," she smiled.

"Hi sweetie," he said and kissed her forehead, "wondering when you were gonna get down here."

"Just in time for school of course."

"Catch," her dad said and threw something at her.

"You're giving me keys to your ford f150?" she questioned, "don't you need it?"

"Yup, I figured your responsible enough to take truck of my baby, and I'm getting a ride from a friend." He answered.

"Okay," she smiled and walked out the door as he did.

As they walked out the door and locked it there was a honk. Sakura looked up, and saw a red bmw m3 convertible.

"Who's the friend their daddy?"

"My assistant, I asked for a ride today."

"Okay…" Sakura said and walked over to the truck hopped in and started it up. As she was going down the road she realized that it was way to quite in the truck so she turned on the radio and the song _This Love_ by The Veronicas (A/N it was the song that I was listening to when I was writing…or typing this part). Sakura started to sing, and realized that the bell was going to ring soon so she picked up the pace a little bit because she realized that she wasn't even going 50 yet so she sped up.

As she came up to the school, she turned off the radio, when she noticed that she really needed to focus. The school looked like a fucking jungle…literally, when she went to go turn into the parking lot when she remembered what her dad said, "_you're responsible enough…" _ so instead of being stupid and getting in some sort of accident she went and parked along the other side of the road, just to be safe. When she got out of the truck she almost got hit by another car trying to get close to the school as well.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked allowed.

"Wait you don't know?" Sakura turned around to see a girl talking to her, "Kiba and his band goes here now it's like a dream come true."

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked across the road. She reached into her bag when she saw heard her phone ring.

"Ino?...ya ya I know…I just got here…okay….just meet me at my locker okay…okay bye." She hung up her phone and walked towards the doors of the school, and squished her way through the insane crowd. Sakura managed to get to her locker and went to go over to it but was blocked by a wall. She looked up and saw a man a really REALLY large man standing in front of her.

"Sorry miss but I can't let you pass-"

"But my that's my locker!" Sakura pointed out.

"Name?" he asked.

"Its Sakura, Haruno Sakura," she sighed.

"Right kid a lot of girls have been saying that they are her."

"But-"

"EVERYONE GET TO YOU CLASSES IMMEDIATELY!!!!" When the students heard that voice they all scurried into their classes, except for Sakura.

"Principal Tsunade, please tell this guy that that's my locker," she said pointing to the man.

"That is her locker you may let her by." Tsunade told the body guard. He nodded and let Sakura pass to get her books.

When Sakura came to her locker she saw that there was a crowd around the locker beside hers but unfortunately people were blocking her locker so again she had to wait to get her stuff.

"Excuse me," she said politely. The guy who was leaning against her locker just looked at her and didn't move.

"Excuse me," she said more sternly; and still the guy wouldn't budge. Sakura finally had enough of his attitude. So instead of being "lady like" she went up to him, hand on her hip and stopped. He turned to face her.

"Can I help you sunshine," he mocked.

"Well since you put it that way," Sakura smiled, put a hand on his shoulder, but her smile soon faded into a glare, and pushed him over, making him lose his balance and landed on one of his buddies. Sakura got her stuff out of her locker; when she closed the door the guy she pushed was right there.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, earning his buddies attention.

"Nope, and to tell you the truth I don't really care," Sakura smiled and went to turn but stopped, "oh, and don't _ever_ call me sunshine again." With that she turned away hitting him in the face with her hair and walked down the hallway to go to her class. But what she didn't know is that she spiked the attention of a certain brunette in the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked to her class, one of her favorite classes, music class. She always feared that she would get caught but then she remembered that nobody knew who Sky was, so she did what she liked to do. Except the only thing that she hated was lying to her dad because he told her "No music class" but he thinks that she's in study hall, so until he comes to her school for reason then she doesn't have anything to worry about. Besides she has study hall next period so technically she wasn't really lying.

Sakura walked over to her seat in the class, when she sat down she noticed that there was more empty chairs beside her she lifted her brow but shrugged.

"Good morning class-" her teacher Shizune was cut off by the door opening, "class meet your new class mates, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba."

"Yeah because we don't know who they are," someone commented from the seated students, the rest of class laughed.

"Okay okay, settle down. You five may take your seats next to Sakura. Sakura can you put your hand up please," Shizune smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

_Out of everyone that they can sit by they have to sit by me this is just great._

Sakura put her hand down when they had started to make their way over.

"Hey Shikamaru isn't that the girl who beat you up," a blonde said.

"She didn't beat me up Naruto she shoved me," he replied.

"Ya same diff," Naruto said crossed his arms behind his head.

"Alright class I want you to turn to the person sitting next to you and practice your scales," the teacher ordered.

Sakura glanced and saw Kiba looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well teach said to turn to the person sitting next to you, so I turned and saw you," he said casually.

Sakura took a quick look around her and saw that there was nobody else; "Well I guess that I'm stuck with you."

"Hey you should be grateful I'm excellent at scales, so, I don't need to practice you on the other hand, get me all to your pretty little self," he smirked.

"Well not to burst your so called perfect little bubble but I'm not as bad as you think I am," she smirked back.

"Well why don' you show me wrong," he challenged.

"I will…soon," Sakura accepted the challenge, and turned forward when her teacher had told everybody to face the front. Kiba on the other hand couldn't help but smile.

"Alright so I hope that you all have created a song for your homework assigned yesterday. Alright so lets see…who wants to go first?" Shizune looked around the class and nobody was really eager to go up.

"Alright since none of you are volunteering, I'll do it for you," she grabbed at hat, "so all your names are in this hat and the name I chose goes first." The class looked at each other and groaned.

"Oaky so the person that goes first is… Sakura," Shizune smiled. Sakura reached in her bag for her CD, and handed it to the teacher. Sakura gladly took the microphone that was handed to her. Sakura faced the class and when she looked at Kiba she gave him a small wink. Kiba saw this smiled and leaned back in his chair.

**Hey(Hey)  
Oww  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin you to beg me **

The class saw how good she was, and honestly you could probably see their jaws hit the floor…literally.**  
**

**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'm beggin you to beg me  
Shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin **

Kiba's mouth even opened.

_Wow she did show me. Fuck she's good._

**  
Feelin all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin  
I want you to want me (yeah)  
I need you to need me  
oh I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin you to beg me  
**

Sakura could see the class look at her with "awe" and that made her proud because people actually saw her talent and that is what made her passionate about singing.

**  
Shine up the old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love  
oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin(cryin)  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin (yeah)  
Feelin all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin  
common  
oww  
oww  
oww  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
Oh I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I said  
I want you to want me  
Yeah Yeah (hey)  
I want you to want me  
I said  
I want you  
ohh(x2)**

Sakura finished singing, breathing heavily. The class was silent for a couple of seconds before clapping and cheering. Kiba and his band clapped for her. Sakura smiled, handed the mic to Shizune, and went and sat down. When she sat down besides Kiba, she looked forward and smirked, she could tell that he was looking at her.

"There. I showed you," she smirked. Kiba couldn't help but laugh. Other students went up, but didn't get the same reaction as she did. When the bell rang she picked up her bag and walked out of the room with Kiba hot on her heels. Sakura saw this and abruptly stopped making him run into her. She whipped around.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah actually you can. I don't know where I'm going." He told her. She sighed and put out her hand and he put his schedule in her small hand. She lifted it up to read it and sighed.

"What?" Kiba asked curiously.

"You're in all my classes so you might as well follow me," she sighed again and started to walk away. When she glanced over her shoulder she saw that he didn't move.

"Are you coming?" she asked frustrated.

"Oh…yeah," he said.

Sakura walked into her math class, with Kiba following close behind; a little to close for her liking, but she shrugged it off. She walked to her seat which was besides Ino but she was at the front showing an empty seat next to her.

_Traitor!_

_**Well you didn't seem like you wanted to sit next to him…unlike me who would more than gladly sit next to that ass!**_

_Eww don't need to see those images thanks_

_**He he!!!!**_

_God you're annoying!_

With that the voice inside her head and quieted down enough for her to pay attention. When Sakura came to she saw that Kiba was sitting next to her with his friends seated around them two in front of them and two behind.

"Great just great," she said under her breath.

"Did you say something?" he asked

"Nope," she said, and started on the math problem that was put on the board, that her teacher Asuma had put on the board.

"Alright class remember who ever finishes the questions that were handed out yesterday, and finishes this question first and gets it correct gets to leave class fifteen minutes early…oh and might I remind you that today is make your own day." With that the class ended their conversations in mid sentence, and took out the questions from yesterday and worked on them. Sakura however only had one question left before the board question.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto asked.

"What?" she replied, continuing on the question, she was working on.

"What's "make your own day?"" he asked.

"It's where the lunch ladies put out a bunch of random stuff that they have used on food that they had done before, all fresh, and you can make whatever you want with what is out. It's the food choice that everybody wants that's why there is an argument for who gets to sit in the seat closest to the door. It's usually why it's on Friday's because it's the most popular choice."

"Oh," was all that Naruto said.

Kiba didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, he was to busy admiring her. He loved the way that she smelled like raspberries, the way she looked at him, but most importantly her voice. God he loved her voice, both talking and singing. As he was looking at her he stopped staring at her when a piece of paper was thrown at him. He whipped his around to see Naruto holding back a laugh and motioned with his hand to open it. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

_Dude would you quit gawking at her and just ask her to come to the party already!_

He scribbled on it and threw it back at him. Naruto opened it.

_I will but not now, not here, I will at lunch._

Naruto looked at Kiba and nodded.

Kiba was just doodling on a piece of scrap paper, when he noticed Sakura get up and walked down to the teacher.

"Well class you can all calm down, because Sakura gets to leave early since she solved the question and it's correct," Asuma smiled. Sakura smiled back and started to walk back to her spot, when there was a paper ball thrown at her head. Sakura caught it because she saw it coming towards from the corner of her eye.

"Would it kill you to be dumb," a person asked/ shouted.

"Would it kill you to be smart?" She asked. The person didn't say anything else. Sakura rolled her eyes, and sat back down in her seat.

"Hey Sakura, can you help me with the problem I totally don't know what I'm supposed to do," Kiba asked.

Sakura laughed, "Sure."

The problem:

_X*Y-2x-18y+28z=z/78-4*100+18y_

_Solve for_

_X=_

_Y=_

_Z=_

_p.s. I just made up a random question it may not even work lol ;p_

Sakura showed Kiba how to do it…well she actually did it for him, but he watched.

"See that's all there is to it." She smiled

"That's all that went on for like ever!" Kiba sighed. Sakura giggled. Sakura turned around when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura you may leave now," Asuma said.

"Okay," Sakura replied waved to the guys, and gathered her stuff and left the classroom.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she left the classroom. She headed towards her locker to switch her books, and grab a change of clothes for gym. As she came towards her locker she noticed that there was a crowd around it again but not as big as it was in the morning. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the body guard.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Sakura, go on in." He said with a smile.

"Okay thank you…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Archer."

"Well thank you Archer," she smiled. Archer stepped aside and let her pass to her locker.

Sakura opened her locker and switched her stuff, except before she closed it, she looked at her small calendar that she had in it, and saw that circle on it.

_18__th__ birthday tomorrow…and opening for Kiba's band. Great…_

_**Hey you're the one who said you would do it.**_

_Yeah well you know that I don't like to celebrate, Sky does…and you know the reason why I don't._

_**Hey I thought you were over that already.**_

…

_**Guess not…**_

Sakura wiped the tear that escaped her eye, before anybody would notice. Sakura put the calendar back, and closed her locker and walked to the spot where her and her friends meet for lunch. Sakura reached her destination, put her bag down at the bottom of the tree trunk, and sat at the bottom, and leaned against it. Normally she would have climbed it but when wearing a skirt and heels, it doesn't quite work.

Sakura pulled off her shoes, and pulled out her sweater and pulled it across her legs because it was slightly windy.

_You know…I wonder what would have happened if mom didn't hurry._

_**I think we all do.**_

Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes as she lowered her head, and leaned it on her knees, that she pulled to her chest.

**OOOOO what happened to Sakura's mom???**

**Only time will tell….**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I didn't get this updated till like now, but my computer is down and I've been really busy lately please forgive me. And just to make it up to you I'm making this a very long chapter **

**Also I'm sure that you probably know what the people in the story look like but I'm going to do descriptions, so that I don't have to focus on it during the story.**

Let me introduce you to:

Sakura, she is 17 years old, she has bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, but she has another identity, she is a singer, and her name is Sky with blonde hair and purple eyes. She is an only child living with her dad. What happened to her mom will e explained later in the story.

Kiba, he is 18 years old, and in a band called, The Conspiracy of Under Achievers ( the band name was told to be by Midnitesilverwolf, coo do's to her!). He is the lead singer of the band, and he will also play the guitar every now and then with the occasional song that he doesn't sing. He isn't an only child but he is the youngest. He also has a large white dog named Akamaru. Kiba is mostly known for the red triangles on both of his cheeks.

Naruto, he is 17 years old and he is the wild one of the band, he is the drummer, and he has wild blonde hair that sticks out everywhere on his head. He likes to eat. He lives on his own since his parents died. He is known for the whiskers that he has on is cheeks.

Hinata is 18 years old, but she is shy. She has pearl eyes, and long midnight blue hair. She is an only child but lives with her parents and her cousin, who is Neji.

Neji is Hinata's cousin, but he told her to keep quite about it because he didn't want her to get caught up in it, and also he didn't want her to have "fake" friends. He looks just like her but keeps his air pulled into a low pony.

Ino is 17 years old and is blonde, and also Sakura's childhood friend. She is an only child but is spoiled rotten. She is also an only child but she treats Sakura as her sister.

TenTen is 18 years old and is an only child, and she is the tomboy of the group and the sporty one.

**Well I'm just doing these first seven people because they are the main people right now. Now on with the story!**

Sakura sat at the tree when she heard some yelling when she looked up she saw that it was Ino, TenTen and Hinata coming her way. They were all laughing at something that Ino must have done since Ino wasn't really laughing.

"Jeez guys would you just let it go!" Ino yelled.

"What's up guys?" Sakura asked

"Ino went and opened the bathroom door to the girls and she totally wasn't paying attention and hit this guy and she landed on top of him and she blushed like hard core it was so funny!" TenTen laughed.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ino screamed.

"At least I wouldn't look like an idiot," Hinata laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled.

Sakura laughed with them, as Ino was steaming, Sakura heard someone yell, and she turned her head only to get a football in the face.

"Oww!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura sorry about that," a familiar voice laughed. Sakura looked up to see that it was Kiba.

"Can you go away, I always seem to have something happen to me when your around." Sakura complained.

"Hey can I play?" TenTen asked.

"TenTen?" Ino shrieked.

"What I like sports can you blame me…no I didn't think so!" she yelled back.

"Yeah sure. Do any of guys want to play to?" He asked.

"Eww, sweating is gross especially since I still have school, so no," Ino replied and went back to picking at her food.

"No thanks," Hinata replied. Kiba looked towards Sakura.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"Sure then you will know what it's like to get a ball to the face!" Sakura said getting up and kicking off her heels, and walked to towards him.

"I said I was sorry. Wow your really short," laughed.

"No not really, your just freakishly tall that all," Sakura said.

"COME ON KIBA THROW ME THE BALL!" Naruto yelled. Kiba laughed and spiraled the ball to him. Kiba turned his head when he heard Sakura giggled.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"So, if you have such good aim why did I get hit in the head?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see-" Kiba stopped and caught the football that was aiming for her head, "it's Naruto who has the bad aim."

"SORRY MY BAD!" Naruto awkwardly laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh. Can I see the ball for a sec?" Sakura asked. Kiba shrugged and handed the ball to her. Sakura brought back her arm and spiraled the football towards Naruto, where he caught the ball…except with his stomach. Naruto doubled over and fell on the ground trying to breathe. Kiba's mouth dropped, Sakura saw this out of the corner of her eye and closed his mouth with her index finger.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies," she laughed. Kiba laughed with her.

After a bit of playing catch, they went back to where Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were sitting, just as they sat down the bell decided that it would ring, making them groan, and got back up, gathered their stuff and walked towards the school. Sakura and Kiba were talking but got separated when fan girls screamed and ran to him, pushing Sakura away from him. Sakura looked at him, and he saw her looking at him and he mouthed 'sorry' to her, she nodded and walked down the hall to where Ino, TenTen and Hinata were seeing that they also got separated from Naruto and Neji. Once Sakura caught up with them they continued their way to gym; Sakura couldn't help but look back.

_And that is why no one can found out about Sky. _

Sakura walked through the doors, but didn't the girls. Ino looked back and saw her stop.

"You okay Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Not really, I think I'll just go home." She replied looking away from her.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." Ino told her.

"I will thanks," Sakura gave her a small smile and walked out of the gym.

(**A/N: this next part is one of those scenes you would see when someone is singing and nobody knows that the person but they are singing to a certain person… I hope you get what I mean.)**

Sakura started to walk down the hall when she heard screaming still, she saw that Kiba, Naruto and Neji were still trying to get away, she leaned against the wall and started singing.

(**A/N: this is the song that she is singing : ****.com/watch?v=6dBW4pViRTU&a=wCR6TOtqAjI&playnext_from=ML**** )**

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep **

**It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!  
**

Sakura looked at Kiba as she sang. She pushed herself from the wall, and continued to walk down the hall.

**It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down! **

Sakura walked closer to Kiba, walked through the crowd, that teachers were trying to get them to break up.****

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  


As she sang she thought she saw Kiba look at her, but she didn't he actually did.

**I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!**

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Sakura got through the crowd and got to the doors and took one last look at Kiba, as she finished singing. She sighed and walked out the doors.

XXX

As Sakura parked in the driveway, she felt her phone vibrate and it was a text from her dad.

_Hey sweetie, I know that you are probably in class but I just wanted to remind you of the concert tonight and that you are opening for __The Conspiracy of Under Achievers. Concert starts at 7'oclock sharp, so please be there on time! I'll pick you up if I can work is pretty crazy right now, so if I can't pick you up I'll you know._

_Love, Dad_

Sakura still couldn't believe that out of all the bands that she was going to open for she was opening for Kiba's. Sakura just breathed unlocked the front door walked in closed the door took off her shoes, and bounded up the stairs. She went to her music room, and gathered the songs that she was going to open with. She grabbed the sheet music for Defying Gravity, and Whoa. She walked to the room across from her music to her "dressing room" where she gathered her make up, accessories and outfits that she was going to use/wear at the concert. Sakura locked the door, to that room because she didn't want any one to know, people thought that it was a room that her mom used to be in all the time, which she did but then Sakura put her other identity since it was her mom that got her started on singing. (**a/n: I will explain later about her mom bear with me!) **Sakura walked down the hall way and opened the door that had Sakura's name engraved into it. She opened up her door and walked up a spiraled staircase, and into her room. Sakura's room was the attic the whole attic, but it didn't look like one, her and her parent's and decorated it so that it looked just like another room, but way bigger. She went to her bathroom, and had a quick shower washing out all of the hairspray in her hair, and washing off her makeup so that she had a clean face for later that day. Once she got out of the shower she put her hair up into a towel, and wrapped a bid fluffy towel around herself, and walked into her walk in closet, she grabbed a clean pair of undergarments, a pair of sweat shorts (sweatpants cut into shorts) and a tank top, and put them on and slipped her feet into cookie monster slippers ( I love Cookie Monster! ^_^).

She didn't want to sleep because she wasn't tired so she went back downstairs where she left her bag and grabbed her note books and studied for a bit, but once she got hungry she made some food, and went to the living room to watch some television.

XXX

Once 6:00Pm hit Sakura was already out the door with a black sweater that hugged her perfectly, her tank top and shorts that she wore earlier, but she put on a pair of skater shoes for her slippers. Sakura walked into the garaged to get "Sky's" car, it was a black Lamborghini, with lime green interior, and green under lights. She pulled out quickly so that nobody would notice her, she drove quickly out of her neighborhood, to get to the concert, and she was at Legend Hall by 6:15pm. When she got there she pulled into the back and went through the back door where one of the bouncers saw her pass. When she got back stage she quickly went to her dressing room, and started to transform herself into Sky.

Hair: .com/u/1239542_

Make up/ contacts: ./3257/3129072196_098fa438f5_

Outfit: .com/files/images/Betsey%20Johnson%20prom%20dress%.jpg (the pink is lime green)

.

Accessories: .com/acatalog/long%20lime%20green% (gloves end at the wrist)

When Sakura finished getting ready, she left her room and went to get a sound check, before she was to go on. She whipped her head around when she heard a familiar laugh; she saw that Kiba was here with the rest in his band. As Sakura finished getting the hooked up to the microphone box ( a portable mic I don't know what its called) she brought the mic up and put it around her ear and positioned it correctly so that people could hear her.

"Alright Sky, can you speak into the mic please?" a person from the sound check asked.

"Can you hear now?" Sky/ Sakura asked (**A/N: Sakura is going to be known as Sky right now). **Sky heard her self on the speakers, and was given a thumbs up from the sound check, and she brought her arm back around and turned off the box, so that she wouldn't be heard talking on the speakers.

"Alright that was great Sky," he told her.

"Thank you," Sakura said and started to walk towards a table that had water bottles on it, she grabbed one and took a quick swig out of it. Sky turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kiba; this is Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji." He said pointing to each one of them as he said their names.

"Hi I'm Sky." She said.

"We wanted to thank you for opening for us," Naruto thanked her.

"Don't worry about it, all I want to do is sing, and if opening is the way to do then I will I mean after all I'm still getting started with all of this." She replied.

"Well I guess good luck to ya then," Kiba winked at her and walked away with the rest of them following him. Sky's heart did a little flutter, and then she realized that her cheeks were slightly pink.

_Great just great._ Sakura thought. Sakura lifted her head when she saw someone come in front of her.

"Hi I was supposed to tell you that you need to go to the stage because you are on in 2 minutes." A girl with pearl white eyes and midnight blue hair said. (**a/n:hmmm sound familiar?)**

Sakura had to keep her cool, when she saw that it was Hinata talking to her.

"Okay thanks," Sakura smiled grabbed her sheet music and handed to the band players that were working with her tonight, and smiled as each one of them said thank you to her. After doing that she made her way to the stage, turned on her microphone, and walked on to the stage when they nodded to her to go on.

XXX On stage.

Sky ran onto the stage.

"How you guys doing tonight?" she said into her mic. She was replied with a whole bunch of screaming.

"Alright this is a new song, so I hope you guys like it!" she told the crowd. She turned to the band and nodded to them for them to start playing.

**Whoa- Aly and AJ.**

**Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good**

Sky walked down the stage, heading towards the crowd.****

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good  


She jumped as she came to the chorus of her song making the screaming fans even louder, she reached her hand down to them, as she reached the end of the stage.

**[Chorus:]  
Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like**

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Sky turned and made her way back down the stage as she came to an opening on the stage she saw that Kiba was watching her, making her smile.****

[Chorus]

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on

Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!

Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa

Sky finished off as sparks came on once she was done.

"Okay guys here is another new song, it's a slower song but it's kind of shows what I'm feeling these days so I hope you guys like it." She told them, she sat down on the stool that someone had brought out for her. She nodded to the one player who was on the piano and he started to play.(**a/n: I know that this song was played earlier on but I really like this song so that's why I made it so that she is singing it.) **

Defying Gravity- Glee

**Something has changed within me  
something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game  
**

Sky closed her eyes as she sang.

**Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap**

It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
and you won't bring me down...  


Sakura sang and when she opened her eyes, she saw, cell phones, lighters all swaying in the air. This made her smile.

**I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know**

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost  


Sky was singing to the crowd, but really she was singing to Kiba, and also towards her mom.

**I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down...**

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down,  
Bring me down

Oh Oh Oh

Sky ended as the crowd went nuts, literally. Sky smiled, said thank you and walked off the stage grabbing the stool as she walked out. As she walked off the stage she brushed passed Kiba gave her smile, with the rest of the band trailing behind him. They were engulfed by screams. Kiba took the mic, Naruto went to the drums holding his drum sticks, Shikamaru took the bass guitar, Choji grabbed the key board, and Neji grabbed the gutair. Sakura looked at them as they started to play their song.(**A/N: I'm not going to put little pieces in between the lyrics.)**

**The Dressing Room- Breathe Carolina**

**Oh God, I already forgot your name.  
But a name's just a string of letters, put together, so clever.  
Oh God, I thought that I found God in your name.  
It's upsetting but the setting won't change.  
We're never gonna be the same.**

If you look everybody here is trying on new faces,  
And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious,  
With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to the dressing room.

Oh God, it seems that I misplaced your secret.  
But I can see what it does, how it lights you up.  
Oh God, this season has seen better days.  
Keep it steady 'cos you're losing the pace.  
We're never gonna be the same.

If you look everybody here is trying on new faces,  
And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious,  
With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to the dressing room.

Don't spill your guts 'cos that's a mess that no one wants to clean up.  
Is this enough? My heart is stuck.  
This feeling is breaking me up.

If you look everybody here is trying on new faces,  
And the ones that fit are surprisingly contagious,  
With a shiny new beginning we cordially invite you to the dressing room.  
To the dressing room.  
To the dressing room.

**Push the Walls- Brock Zanrosso**

**Hey girl tonight we got it goin' on  
You and your best friends and all of their friends should come along  
We're gonna turn the music up for a minute  
Gonna rock the house and you should be in it  
So that you and I can vibe to your favorite song**

Were gonna jump up jump up cause it's the weekend  
Jump up jump off into the deep end  
Get up get up forget about everything

We're gonna raise this roof gonna rock the basement  
Shake this house till it just can't take it  
Cause tonight tonight we're gonna push the walls  
Gonna bend these floors gonna touch the ceiling  
Play it loud till the neighbors screamin'  
Cuz tonight tonight we're gonna push the walls  
Tonight we're gonna push the walls (Whoa oh Whoa oh) x2

Hey girl you know I love to make you smile  
Ya I been waitin' anticipation' for a while  
Now I just wanna hang wit'you for a minute  
You rock my world I'm so glad you're in it  
And I really hope you make it out tonight  


**[CHORUS]**

Ain't no party like a big house party everybody in the house don't stop  
Ain't no party like a big house party everybody in the house don't stop

So Jump up jump up cuz it's the weekend  
Jump up jump off into the deep end  
Get up get up forget about everything  


**[CHORUS] (Soft)**

I said jump up jump up jump up  
Jump up jump up jump up  
Jump up jump up jump up were gonna push the walls

I said jump up jump up jump up  
Jump up jump up jump up  
Jump up jump up jump up were gonna push the walls  
Tonight we're gonna push the walls!

**(a/n: they played more than just two songs I was just o lazy to put the songs on. The other songs that they sung were.**

**-survive and war by sick puppies**

**-Lucy and monster by skillet)**

Once Kiba stopped singing the fans went crazy, and he even had girls climbing up onto the stage, just to get to them, but each time they were unsuccessfully able to get to them. Shikamaru smirked, put his bass back into the holder and walked off the stage followed by Neji, and Choji. Naruto on the other hand didn't want to get off the stage, so Kiba came and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him off with him, with a very whiny Naruto, saying that he wasn't done yet.

"Naruto would you stop fussing and get off the stage," Kiba yelled.

"But I'm not done yet!" Naruto whined.

"Yes you are, go get some food, or Choji will eat it all before you get any," Kiba told him, making Naruto stop fussing and ran to where Choji was now eating. Sky couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's behavior.

"Is he always like that?" Sky asked.

"Pretty much, the only way to get him to shut up sometimes is tell him something about food, and he'll shut up," Kiba smirked.

"You were really good," Sky complimented.

"Thanks, you too," Kiba said.

"Thanks, well I better go see if my dad called me, I'll see you around," Sky said, turning towards her dressing room.

"Yeah, see ya around," Kiba waved and turned to get what's left of the food, if there is any for that matter.

When Sakura got to her dressing room she took off her blonde wig, brushed it out, to get the backcomb out of it, and put into the bag, that she kept in. She grabbed some make up remover wipes and wiped her face off to take off the make up; once the makeup was gone she took out her contacts and put them in their container, she blinked a couple of times to get used to her own eyes again. She changed out of her dress, and back into her tank top, sweater, shorts and her skater shoes. She put the outfit back into her suitcase that she brought, followed by her shoes, wig, and makeup, and accessories. Once she zipped it back up, Sakura put on her hood, turned off the light and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she turned around she bumped into someone, who made her fall over.

"Hey watch where you are going," Sakura said irritated.

"Oh I'm... Sakura?" she said. Sakura looked up to see Hinata looking at her.

_Oh shit!_

**Oooo what will happen will Hinata go and tell the other girls or will she tell Kiba and the others. Who knows only time will tell. I will update when I can, so please don't rush me I have to be in the mood, and hello its summer, but don't worry I will get the other chapters posted, so please bear with me! Until next time, BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hidden Music

Sakura didn't know what to do she knew that she should've kept on her 'Sky's' outfit but no, she didn't listen to herself and now look at the pickle she got herself into now, and now she has to come up with an excuse to why she is here. Sakura mentally smacked herself.

_How could I be so stupid!_

"Hey…" Sakura said, trying to make it sound that she wasn't up to something.

"Sakura why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" Sakura asked.

"W-well uhmmm," Hinata said.

"So?" Sakura asked her again.

"I'mrealotedtoNeji!" Hinata blurted out.

"Care to say that again," Sakura told her.

"I-I'm related to N-Neji." Hinata told her.

"Your WHAT?" Sakura said a little too loudly, which brought Hinata's hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Keep it down!" Hinata whispered harshly.

"Sorry," Sakura managed to say.

"So why are you here?" Hinata pressured.

Sakura was quick on her toes and said, " I really wanted to meet Sky, but it looks like I missed her though."

"Oh, I thought she was in there, she must have already left," Hinata said.

_Holy shit I can't believe that worked!_

"Really, oh well," Sakura said.

"I would ask if you wanted a ride home bu-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura.

"No, no it's fine my dad let me borrow his truck so it's okay." Sakura reassured her.

"Oh, okay," Hinata smiled, "text me later?"

"Yeah for sure," Sakura smiled back. Once the close was clear Sakura pulled her hair back in a bun, pulled on her hood, and put on a pair of sunglasses and walked towards the back door. When she saw the bodyguard at the back she went and asked him a question.

"Is the close clear?" Sakura asked him.

"It is Miss. Sky I've checked to make sure that no one is around or outside this door like you've asked," the guard smiled.

"Thanks so much," Sakura said and gave him a quick hug, and walked out the door. She grabbed her keys that were in her pocket and unlocked her car; once she was in she quickly closed the door and and started it up. Once the car was started she grabbed her phone and saw that her dad had texted her telling her that he wouldn't be able to make it and that he was sorry. After reading it she put the car in drive and she slowly drove out the back, once she saw that the exit was clear to leave, she accelerated and headed for home, she slowed down when she came towards her house, she pressed the garage button so the door would open and drove in quickly before someone could see her car, she closed the door as soon as she was in.

She left her stuff in the car and walked inside, where she was greeted by disgusting smell, she looked and saw that her house was hassy.

"Dad?" Sakura called.

"In here honey!" Her dad yelled. Sakura followed the voice and saw that he was in his study, she walked in when she wished she really didn't.

"Oh my god," Sakura said covering her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

"Just having fun that's all," her dad laughed, as did another girl.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH?" Sakura screamed.

"That's the fun," the girl said.

"Dad seriously, this is what you call being a responsible parent?" Sakura said, and walked out slamming the door behind her, before he could even reply. Sakura went to her room, and looked the door behind her and climbed up the stairs. She grabbed a bag that she had lying around and put some things in it which were her night bag, makeup, pyjamas, and a pair of clothing for the next day. After she finished doing that she grabbed her phone and called her friend.

"Talk to me," a girl said.

"Hey Ino…" Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Can please come get me, I need to get out of this house," By that time her tears were falling down her face.

"Yeah I'll be there in five," Ino told her.

"Thank you," Sakura cried.

"No worries," Ino told her and hung up. Sakura ran back down the stairs with her key, and quietly unlocked the door, when she looked she saw no one so she came out of the door way and relocked her door; she quickly but quietly ran down the hallway, but held her breath as she came by the study, but heard laughter, a disgusted look came upon her face , but made her way through the house where she went through the garage, and locked the door from the inside, and made her way through the side door locking it behind her as well. She walked down the said of the house, and once she was in front of the house she heard a car rip around the car, only to see that it was Ino. Sakura quickly ran to her and jumped inside; she didn't even have enough time to close the door before Ino sped off. Ino got back to her house in five minutes; new record for her. As soon as they were in the house and in Ino's room Sakura broke down crying.

"Sakura what happened?" Ino asked rubbing Sakura's back to calm her down.

"H-he h-h-had a g-girl at t-the h-house, and h-h-he w-was hi-high a-and the g-girl w-was a-all o-over h-h-him and h-he d-didn't e-even try t-to s-stop h-her," Sakura sobbed. Ino looked at her with wide eyes, and she didn't say anything because well she really didn't know what to say. After a while Sakura's sobs turned into whimpers and her whimpers finally turned into somewhat even breathing.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Ino," Sakura said quietly.

"You are always welcome here, no matter what the situation," Ino told her and pulled her into a hug.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I really wanted to finish up this chapter, but next time I will try very hard to make a very long chapter.**

**Please review, I always look forward to hearing your opinions, even if some of the are critiques I still take them into mind C:**

**babychick21 **


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was shaken awake by someone shaking her vigorously, Sakura's eyes opened only to shoot backwards smacking her head on the head board.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ino screamed. Sakura stifled a laughed, rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"You could seriously give someone a heart attack I hope you know that," Sakura told Ino. Ino just laughed and drug Sakura out of bed.

"Why are you dragging me?" Sakura asked.

"Duh…shopping," Ino said in a how-could-you-not-know- why tone. Sakura rolled her eyes, and got changed out of her pyjamas , and changed into a her new change of clothes, she brushed her hair and pulled it into a pony tail, and threw on a headband. Sakura threw on some mascara, put on her shoes, grabbed her phone and purse and walked out the door with Ino.

XXX time skip-mall XXX

"Ino, we have enough outfits and make-up and accessories to last us a year seriously!" Sakura whined to her best friend.

"Quit your complaining besides we only have one more store to go to and then we go to the salon and get our hair and make-up done as well as mani pedi's ," Ino told her. Sakura groaned but walked into the last store. Ino wasn't even in the store for five minutes when she found a dress and shoved it into Sakura's face, and then pushed her into the change room. Sakura looked at the dress and frowned. It was a tight…not to mention short dress that had a thick strap on the right side and a chain strap on the left side. It had silver rhinestones on the right side that made what looked like a swirl design.

"Ino…this is so not me," Sakura told her.

"If you don't put it on, I'll come in there and put it on you myself and don't think that I won't!" Ino hollered from the other side.

"…fine…" Sakura mumbled, she took off her clothes leaving her bra and panties on and slid the dress over her. Once it was on she looked in the mirror, and she must admit for lacking in the boob department the dress accentuated then in a good way. Before she open the door she jumped when a pair of black stilettos were thrown over the door.

"Here these are your size and they go with the dress," Ino told her. Sakura took the shoes from her, and slid off her socks and put the shoes on her feet; she wobbled for a moment but quickly got balanced so that she wouldn't face plant.

"Ino I look like…like a tramp," Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that...either come on out yourself or I'll come drag you out myself. See normally Sakura would say do it I dare you…but she didn't knowing that Ino would actually come in. Sakura sighed, and unlocked the door, she opened the door but only to see Ino's mouth open.

"You don't look like a tramp Sakura…" Ino said getting up and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to a mirror that was outside the change room.

"Ino I do look like a-"

"A BABE!" Ino piped in, earing some looks from in the store an outside the store. Sakura blushed when she heard some wolf whistles coming from outside.

"I'm going to go change now," Sakura said and walked back in the change room and got back into her normal clothes. She walked out only to see Ino freaking out to whoever she was talking to.

"What!" Ino yelled into her cell phone.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Gotta go," Ino said quickly, "oh nothing." She finished smiling. Sakura just looked at her weird and went up to the cashier to pay for the dress and shoes.

"Ino can we please just go back to your house now?" Sakura pleaded.

"No; we still have to go to the salon so stop your complaining," Ino said to her. Sakura sighed and dropped her head and followed her friend out of the store to her car where they would be going to the salon.

XXX

As they pulled up to the salon Ino's phone rang.

"Hello…oh hey…whoa wait slow down…what do you mean they ran out…well you have to get it…alright get that then… yeah… no…okay bye," Ino said.

"What's up?" Sakura asked. Ino mentally slapped her self.

"It was the shop, just couldn't order some flowers." Ino covered up.

"Oh I see." Sakura said. Sakura got out of the car along with Ino, and together they walked into the salon.

"Hello may I help you?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Yes I booked an appointment for two." Ino told her.

"Name?" she asked

"Ino," she replied.

"Oh yes, here you are. Okay if you could have a seat in these chairs we can get started. The girl lead then to the chairs, and went and got the ladies who would be helping us.

XXX Sorry I wanted to get to the party scene XXX

Once they were all pampered, Ino made Sakura go put her whole new outfit together, which made Sakura fuss but Ino wouldn't have she had already changed into her dark purple dress that ended just below her but, and it had a silver chain that around her waist; she had the matching purple stilettos. Ino's hair was now filled with highlights that made her hair look even blonder, with low lights here; she had half of her hair backcombed and pulled back and the rest of her hair was in loose curls.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Why do I have to get dressed up?" Sakura complained

"Because we are going clubbing that's why!" Ino yelled. _Well not really haha._

"Ugh you are so complicating," Sakura yelled coming out of the washroom.

Sakura had her black dress on with the rhinestone swirls, and her black stilettos. Her hair was curled but her bangs were poofed up. Her hair had high lights as well but she didn't have low lights like Ino had.

"Damn Sakura you look hot!" Ino complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sakura replied.

"Come on," Ino said taking a hold Sakura's wrist and went up to the desk paid and left and went to the car.

"So what club are we going to?" Sakura asked

"Well actually change of plans," Ino said looking at her phone because she got a text message.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"My parents want us to come back to the house to say happy birthday even though I told them we were going out but oh well, you know my parents." Ino winked. Sakura just laughed.

The rest of the ride they talked about random stuff, old memories and stuff like that. When they pulled up to the house Sakura noticed that the lights are off.

"Ino why are the lights off?" Sakura asked.

"Ma and dad are in the back come on," Ino said pushing Sakura inside closing the door behind them. When Ino turned on the light Sakura jumped.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. Sakura smiled.

"Okay everyone to the back yard!" Ino yelled. Sakura hung back.

"Clubbing eh?" Sakura smirked crossing her arms. Ino just winked linked arms with Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Here it is! Please don't hate me! I've been so busy lately you wouldn't believe, but when I could I did work on to the best of my abilities, so please don't hate me! I will try as hard as I can to get chapter 9 up and running so bear with me and please have patience! Thank you **

Sakura walked into Ino's back yard only to be in awe, as she saw all of her friends and maybe even more people, but she didn't care. She looked around to see streamers all over the place, and lights and strobe lights, not mention people dancing. As she turned her head she caught the whiff of her favourite foods, she scampered over to the food table and pretty much drooled over everything that was there she was just about to grab a plateful when she saw the bar. She straightened up and made a beeline for the bar, she was so happy that she was finally able to break loose and finally drink. Except for the fact that she was just too excited that she couldn't even decide what to drink so she searched the crowd to find someone, when she spotted who she was looking for she headed straight for that person. When she reached that person she "accidently" bumped into her.

"Oops sorry," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry about it….hey Sakura," she said.

"TenTen I can't believe that you didn't tell me!" Sakura said throwing her her hands up to her heart acting like it was the worst thing that she ever did.

"Hey I wanted to tell you but Ino would have skinned me alive if I said anything!" TenTen laughed. TenTen had her hair let down but had half of her hair pinned up with fancy sticks holding it. She wore a red Japanese style shirt with a pair of black leggings and black flats. Sakura laughed with her and hugged her and said thank you to her; but she thanked her not actually not telling her. Sakura looked around for her next friend, which when she saw she could help but smile to see that she was talking to guy, but her smile soon turned dark realizing who she was talking to. Sakura quickly but not quickly made her way over to where her friend was.

"Excuse can I talk steal Hinata for as second," Sakura said as sweetly as she could.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan…sure… oh and happy birthday," Naruto said.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm going to go get a drink." Naruto waved and headed off to the drink table.

"Why is _he_ here?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"I don't know I didn't do the invites," Hinata snapped back.

"Well who did?" Sakura barked back

"Ino was the one who did the invites," Hinata replied.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to snap at you," Sakura said sweetly.

"It's okay Sakura, I understand," Hinata smiled and walked over to where Naruto was. Sakura smiled, because she was happy to see Hinata happy and if it so happened that her friends were happy before she was she could live with that. Sakura looked over to the crowd and spotted her young blonde friend talking to a certain band member.

Sakura wanted to burst her bubble but when she saw her friend laugh her "I think I'm falling for you laugh" she didn't she wanted to see her friends happy and that was what she wanted, but what sealed the deal on not freaking out at them, was when she saw TenTen getting a drink handed to her by guess what another band member. She smiled to see her friends happy, now all that she wanted was to be happy herself.

"Having fun?" a muscular voice said. Sakura turned around to see a drink being handed to her. She lead her eyes up to see the face of Kiba.

"Mhmm," Sakura nodded, and took the drink from him and took a sip.

"I thought you should start out easy with the drink before you get crazy, so I got you a fruity drink." Kiba smiled and took a drink from his drink.

"Thanks. What are you drinking?" Sakura asked trying to get a look at the label.

"Lime Bud Light, you probably wouldn't like it though," Kiba smirked and took another drink.

"Well how do you know that I won't like it maybe I will," Sakura replied.

"Alright, suit yourself, and take a drink," he said, and handed his drink towards her. Sakura took the drink in her hand and took a drink but as soon as the liquid hit her tongue a look of disgust hit her face, she turned around and spit out the drink.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" Sakura complained and took a drink of her drink to wash the taste of her tongue. "I think I'll just stick with my fruity drink." Kiba couldn't help but laugh when he saw her face, it made him laugh, but he took back his drink anyways.

"Told you," Kiba laughed and took one last drink before setting the bottle in a bin beside him. Sakura just rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she took another drink.

XXX 4 hours later XXX

Sakura slammed another shot glass down on the bar and screamed, but her scream was covered up by all the cheering going on behind her.

"Give me anotheuur one," Sakura slurred.

"Sakura I think you've had enough for one night," Ino said and motioning the bar tender to not give her one.

"Youu can't tell mee what to dooo," Sakura said standing up and slightly falling over.

"Come on let's get you inside, so you can sober up a bit," Ino said steading Sakura and trying to lead her to the house.

"I said no," Sakura said pointing her finger at Ino, and trying to pull away but she stopped when someone picked her up.

"Sorry Sakura but you do need to sober up," a voice said carrying her inside following Ino. Sakura looked up at saw a familiar face.

"Wow Kiba you suuure are strooonnng," Sakura yelled, making Kiba pull his head back a bit.

"Shhh, you don't need to yell," Kiba said.

"Whyy is eveerrybooodee tellin me what to doooo?" Sakura questioned, making Kiba laugh.

"Never thought I'd see the day when miss perfect here would get shit faced," Kiba laughed, Ino laughed as well. Ino lead him to the spare bedroom, where she told him that she was going to start sending people home, seeing as the star had now left the area.

Sakura swung her arms around Kiba's neck when they came to the spare room and Kiba set her down on her feet. When Sakura felt her feet on the ground she realised to the best of her abilities, that she really didn't want to let go, seeing how well she moulded into his body. Her mind was telling her to let go and sober up, but her heart was telling her to not let go, because who knew when she would be able to do this again.

"You can let go now Sakura," Kiba reluctantly said. Kiba in fact liked the feeling of her against his chest, and really when he thought about it he really didn't mind that she was there, and he really didn't want her to let go.

Sakura leaned back a little bit and looked at Kiba who was looking at her with his brown eyes. Sakura couldn't break their eye contact and before she knew what was going on she was leaning towards Kiba's face as he was leaning towards hers' and before she knew it they were kissing. Sakura wasn't one to protest because fact was, was that she actually liked being able to kiss him. As soon as they broke apart, Sakura looked back into Kiba's eyes, and she saw that he was smirking. Sakura went to go smile but she ended up running to the bathroom and praying to holy gods…of the toilet. Kiba just stifled a laugh and went to bathroom to pull her hair out of her face.

**So? What do you think? Was it good, terrible, please let me know, because I really like reading what you have to say. **

**-babychick21 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I'm sorry that I'm terrible for updating, it just that I start it and then I get bored and then I don't finish it but for this chapter I'm going to make it so amazing you just believe it because tired or not I will finish this chapter tonight with no exceptions….and then when that is done I will go an sleep for 10 hours or something and then I will start on the next chapter or even better I'll start on it tonight!**

Sakura groaned as she sat up, she sleepily looked around not knowing where she was when all of a sudden she grabbed her head as there was a loud bang coming from down the hall, which brought on a whole bunch of yelling. Sakura, still holding her head slowly got out of bed and made her way down the hallway, when she came out she saw, not to mention heard Ino yelling and Shikamaru for being so lazy and dropping stuff on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Ino, shut your face," Sakura groaned.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty, finally decided to get up I see," Ino laughed, ignoring the comment that Sakura made.

"What time is it anyways?" Sakura asked still holding her head.

"It's two in the afternoon Sakura you slept for 13 hours," Shikamaru laughed. Shikamru leaned over the counter and grabbed a bottle of advil and pepto bizmo, " here take these and you'll feel a lot better than you do and you'll probably look better to boot." Shikamru smirked when sakura gave him a glare. Sakura took the advil and pink drink and took some, and soon she wasn't feeling nauseous or dealing with a serious headache, which made her feel so much better.

After helping with what she could cleaning up her mess from her party, Ino took Sakura home so that she could change and hopefully not get in to much trouble. As she waved goodbye, Sakura went to the house to see her dad sitting at the table drinking a coffee.

"Dad, I'm home." Sakura said.

"Oh there you are, did you have fun with your friends?" Her dad said not even making contact with her.

"Yeah," Sakura said, ending the conversation. She made her way up to her room to take a long hot bath to relax and release the stress that lingers in her mind. When she was done she made her way to her closet, when she heard her phone beep. Sakura grabbed her phone and looked at it and saw that Ino called five times. Sakura rolled her eyes and called her back.

"Ino seriously I haven't even been gone for like an hour," Sakura laughed.

"_Well sorry I forgot to give you your gift!" Ino yelled._

"There's no need to yell Ino, So what's up?" she asked.

"_I got us tickets to see Kiba's band play tonight, and sorry but you aren't backing out on this whether you like it or not," Ino told her._

"Seriously you're making me go to a _his_ concert, of all the bands that you could've chosen from, you chose his band!" Sakura yelled.

"_Please Sakura! Please, please,please,please,please,please,please,please, puh-leeezz!" Ino begged in the phone._

"Oh my god fine, just shut up!" Sakura said giving in.

"_YAY! I'll pick you up at seven," Ino said._

"Alright I'll be waiting," with that Sakura hung up her phone and went back to going to her closet, and picked out an outfit from her very large walk in closet. Sakura ended up picking a pair of black skinny jeans, and a turquoise t-shirt, with rhinestone wings on the back and the word 'fly' on the front, and for her shoes she grabbed her white pumbas. After she was dressed, she went to her mirror and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, she put on some mascara and some clear lip gloss , she grabbed her purse and went downstairs, only to find that her dad was in his office laughing with a let along another girl. Sakura almost gagged at the thought of what they are doing. Sakura made her way to the door and opened it only to see that Ino just pulled up. Sakura closed the door and ran out to Ino's car only to raise an eyebrow when she heard the song This Love, This Hate by only on guess Kiba's band (**a/n: Sorry that I keep referring to 'Kiba's band' it's just that I actually can't remember what the band name is called :P) **Sakura got a 'what' look from Ino but she just shook her head, and looked out the window. Sakura continued to look out the window until she heard Ino freaking out.

"What are you freaking out about now Ino?" Sakura asked her.

"Dude look,look I can see it!" Ino screamed pointing out the windshield.

"No, really?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"You and your sarcastic responses," Ino told her.

"What can I say? I have a gift," Sakura smiled, earning an eye rolling from Ino, which made Sakura slightly laugh.

Ino and Sakura looked forward when they heard all the screaming from the excited fans, you could tell that this was a big event by all the lights that were everywhere.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE!" Ino screamed, which made Sakura wince at how loud she screamed.

Sakura even though she was pretty good at hiding it, she actually was pretty excited to see them play, but really, she actually wanted to see Kiba, but Ino couldn't find out because if she found out she would defineatly blab about it to someone and that someone could be Kiba and really Sakura couldn't handle her doing that…in other words way to much stress on her shoulders.

Once Ino had found a parking spot, which just so happened to be at the very back at the parking lot; once they had gotten up the entrance, and handed in their tickets, they made their way into the crowd to find their seats. As they were squishing themselves into the tight space that they had for seats, Sakura had glance towards the stage and saw someone peaking there head from the side of the stage which she couldn't help but giggle at because she couldn't count how many times that she has done that. When they finally got to their spot she couldn't help but think. (**a/n: I know thinking at a concert haha)**

_So this is what a concert looks like when you're not behind the stage._

XXX From behind the stage XXX

As Kiba looked out at the crowd he couldn't help but not be nervous, yes even though he has done thins plenty of times he always felt that he was going to mess up. Except there was one thing that he really wasn't excited to do but he was pretty much being forced to do it but he'll have to do it sooner or later…and well later was more in favour but he had to do it before the concert was done.

"Yo Kiba, you okay?" Neji asked.

"What, oh yeah I am just thinking," Kiba said looking back out into the crowd; but when he did another sweep his eyes had caught a glimpse of pink so he went back to where he saw it, he had to squint his eyes but really when he thought about it, there was only one person that he knew that had pink hair and that was Sakura.

'_Hmmm this should be interesting…very interesting'_ Kiba thought sadly. He couldn't believe what he was going to do but it has to happen.

XXX Back to Sakura XXX

"OMG SAKURA I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HERE!" Ino screamed at Sakura. All that Sakura could do was laugh because of how her friend was acting.

All of sudden the lights had dimmed to the point where all that you could see where the glow in the dark bracelets that the crowd was wearing, but seeing as her was pink it decided that it wanted to glow as well. Sakura suddenly got the feeling that she was being stared at, and not in a good, which made Sakura sub-consciously lifted her hood up to hide her very, glowing, pink hair. Sakura looked over to the stage when she saw that the curtains were being opened.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she recognized Kiba's voice immediately. He was responded by screams…literally, Sakura looked at the screen and laughed as she saw a girl fail miserably as she tried to get at Kiba. When Sakura took a closer look to the screen she saw that he wasn't scanning, which most people would think that he was scanning the crowd, she realized that he was actually looking, looking for something that he must have seen when he was looking out at the crowd. Then suddenly it hit her.

_He's looking for me! He must have seen me! This is so not good._

Sakura panicked but she kept her cool, she didn't feel like drawing any more attention to herself than she already has. Sakura glanced over to Ino who was completely freaking out, jumping all over the place, screaming, throwing her hands in the air, and screaming with the other girl beside her.

When Sakura saw that Kiba had gone back to his position at the microphone stand, the music started to play.

**Lyrics to This Love, This Hate :**

**In a time of need only few can see what's wrong**

**millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,**

**only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone**

**and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,**

**a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong,**

**a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall,**

**and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars,**

**every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,**

**These lies are leading me astray **

**its too much for me to stay**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**I see you so please stay strong**

**I'll sing you one last song **

**and then I'm gone**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**And we once also had a story too**

**you can see that good men only come in few.**

**Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose**

**every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through.**

**Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man**

**without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued.**

**So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth**

**Let these words strengthen all your views**

**because these words were meant for you**

**These lies are leading me astray **

**its too much for me to stay**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**I see you so please stay strong**

**I'll sing you one last song **

**and then I'm gone**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down**

**I see sigh as she's cryin on my moma's shoulder.**

**I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong**

**is this destiny or am I goin' home,**

**what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know,**

**will you meet me when its over let me know,**

**You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go**

**This love this hate is burning me away**

**These lies are leading me astray **

**its too much for me to stay**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**I see you so please stay strong**

**I'll sing you one last song **

**and then I'm gone**

**I don't wanna live this destiny **

**it goes on endlessly**

**This love this hate is burning me away (x2)**

Sakura swear she saw Ino somewhat faint, but Sakura couldn't do anything she was actually hypnitized by his voice, which actually scared her, which she really didn't like.

_God, please tell me I'm not falling for him! I can't fall for him! _

Sakura was thinking about saying she had to go to the bathroom but then he decided to start singing again, which Sakura mentally swore at. Sakura didn't know why, she couldn't figure it out, as to why she was so intrigued by his voice, and it was really starting to irk her.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone... **

XXX A few hours later XXX

Sakura surprised herself when she actually started to scream alongside with Ino, which ended up startling both of them. Sakura was screaming until Kiba started to talk.

"Hey guys, I got some news, which you will probably find not so good," Kiba said. When he said that we probably wouldn't like it, it got the entire stadium to quite down.

"I wanted to dedicate this last song to my girlfriend…" Kiba said, dragging it on a bit. Ino startled Sakura when she grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said as loud as she could without having people hear their entire conversation.

"He's totally going to say your name, I mean you guys did hook up last night," Ino said excited.

"What?" Sakura said flabbergasted.

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura you might want to slow down with those shots, they'll sneak up on you," Kiba told her._

"_Are you sure that it won't be you sneaking up on me?"Sakura said challenging him._

"_I think maybe both," Kiba said, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her to him._

"_I think I'll pass…on the shots," Sakura said, winding her arm up around his neck and pulled his face down her level, where their lips just brushed. Seeing that Sakura had started it, Kiba had to end it, which he really wasn't doing. Kiba pulled her even closer to him, and made the kiss deeper. Kiba's kissing capabilities, had made Sakura moan, which with her mouth parted, Kiba slipped his tongue into her mouth, and explored it and fought with her tongue to gain dominance which he did. After a couple minutes of a hot make-out session, Kiba pulled away; earning a smile from Sakura._

"_Sakura, do you wanna go out some time?" Kiba asked._

"_I'd love to," Sakura smiling and hugged him, leaning her head on his chest, where he then rested her chin on the top her head._

_End of Flashback _

Sakura blushed, seeing as she couldn't believe that she did that. After gaining some composure, she turned towards Kiba and listened to what he was saying.

"…to my girlfriend Sky," Kiba announced. Sakura's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

'_Shit_' was all that she could think


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I`m back! I just had to update Wealthy Liar because I was hit with an amazing idea, but now I'm back to you so I can get another mind bottling chapter in :D**

The only thing that Sakura could think of was that Kiba knew who she really was; she couldn`t move or say anything because well she was in shock.

_Everything I`ve worked for is ruined! _Sakura thought, resisting the urge to scream. Sakura came out of her thoughts when Ino was shaking her.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked worried.

"I-I don't know," Sakura said looking down. Ino was worried about her friend, so instead of just turning away she took Sakura by the arm and dragged her out of the dome. When they got outside Ino pulled her to a halt.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ino asked looking her right in the eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino half yelled.

"I fucking don't know okay!" Sakura yelled throwing her arms out. Sakura held back the tears that were threating to fall.

"Sakura?" she asked. Sakura just shook her head. "Come on I'll take you home okay?" Sakura nodded and let Ino bring her to the car.

XXX

When Sakura opened the door, she still had the look of shock on her face.

"What's with you?" a voice asked. Sakura looked up to see her dad's "play mate" standing sitting in the chair, flaunting her "goodies".

"Nothing, who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Sakura don't talk to her like that she's-"

"I'm your new mummy, Orochimara," she smirked. ~**A/N: Orochimara is like Orochimaru, but only a girl, because I can never think of a girl who was bad so I took Orochimaru and gave his name to a girl and spelling it different~**

"What?" Sakura yelled.

"We'll we've been together a lot and we've gotten to know each other," her dad said.

"More like what she has to offer," Sakura muttered under breath.

"And well I feel that you should have a mother figure to look up to,"

"More like look down to," Sakura smirked crossing her arms.

"Sakura!" her dad yelled.

"What? You know it's true, and besides why would I want a slut for a mother anyways?" Sakura said

"What did you just say?" the girl asked, standing up.

"Oh sorry did you not here me down there, not surprised," Sakura laughed, Orochimara tried to stand over her, but Sakura ended up towering over her.

"Why you little bitch," Orochimara growled.

"Uhmm I think you have me confused with yourself," Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm out of here." With that Sakura started to make her way out of the living room but stopped when she heard her dad.

"She means well Sakura, why do you think she set you up with the Kiba guy," her dad said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She did that, dad I was freaking out when he said that when I was at his concert tonight, I thought that he found out somehow, is that why you were so cool when I said that I was going out; did you not expect me to find out?" Sakura hissed.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but the only reason why I let her is because I want you to be happy," he said with a smile.

"I am happy dad, not like you would notice because ever since mom died you won't even have an actual conversation with me!" Sakura said feeling her eyes start to water.

"Sakura I was busy trying to find you someone to call mom," her dad said.

"You call a slut a "mother figure"?" Sakura cried, letting her tears stream down her face.

"Sakura she's a little rough on the edge you just have to get to know her," he put his hand on her cheek, but she turned away slightly, "I don't want to lose you too," he said pain absorbing his face.

Sakura looked up to him with tears in her eyes, "you already have." Sakura walked away from her dad, and went to her room, leaving a heart broken dad behind her.

XXX Next Day XXX

Sakura woke up to her alarm going off. She sat up and turned it off. Sakura dragged herself out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh I look like crap," Sakura looked at the mirror and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from her crying last night. Sakura put her hands on her cheeks and pulled her hand down stretching her eyes. Sakura gave up doing that and went to the washroom to have a quick shower. When she finished having her shower she ran out of the bathroom and into her closet and pulled on some underwear and a bra, and threw on a white tank top, buttoned up her button up shirt, grabbed her capris instead of her skirt and her flats instead of her heels. She put on some flat socks through on her shoes and put on her tie. She ran out of the closet and grabbed her bag seeing that she was late, because her shower wasn't a quick as she would have liked. She ran down the stairs grabbed her lunch that was sitting on the counter, and shoved it in her bag. She grabbed her old skateboard that she hasn't used since she was 12 but she grabbed her skateboard and helmet and ran out the garage side door shutting it with her foot.

As she skated down the road and came to a stop when a bunch of vehicles came speeding past her. Curiosity got the best of her and she skated off in the direction that they were going, which just so happened to be the direction of her school.

When she got to school she had to stop skating and pick up her board so that it wouldn't get stepped on. Sakura had to push her way through the crowd just to get anywhere. When she thought that she was clear of all the people, she ended up hitting more people, but the newer crowd had cameras going off, which she thought that she might go blind, either that or see spots everywhere she looked for the day. When she was getting near the front she saw a lot of people holding mic's.

"EXCUSE ME COMING THROUGH!" Sakura yelled but it didn't do anything. She reached her hand through the open space and continued to push through when she was pulled out of the crowd very fast.

Sakura shrieked at the sudden force that pulled her, but it turns out that it was the body guard that pulled her through.

"Damn nosey reporters," the guard said glaring at them.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Well last night Kiba announced that he had a new girlfriend, and well reporters being who they are just had to get all "juicy" details, so yeah that's what's going on right now." He told her.

"Oh well then….How did you know that it was me pushing through them anyways," Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"Well your hair kind of gave you away so I thought instead of you having to push your way through them I saw that you pushed your hand out so I took the opportunity to help you, so I grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the crowd." Sakura nodded and went towards her locker. When Sakura reached her locker she saw Kiba leaning against his locker listening to music with his eyes closed. Sakura quietly made her way to her locker grabbed and put away books; she smirked to herself and quickly slammed her door making him jump. When Kiba saw that it was just her he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, never thought I would see the day where Kiba wouldn't be with his band members," Sakura said faking her shock.

"Ha ha very funny," Kiba said putting his i-pod away.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked.

"Everything…" He said sliding down the locker

"Well that really narrows it down. Come on you can talk to me," Sakura said putting her hand on his knee. Kiba looked at her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Well for starters the band is co-operating well these days anymore, and my family is having issues, and well I haven't gotten an ounce of shut eye ever since at my concert I said that I got a girlfriend; so the phone has been going off 24/7 and the doorbell, and I honestly don't think I can take much more of this shit I'm getting tired of all the stress that it's bringing me." Kiba said feeling like a weight was just taken off his shoulders.

"Well that can bring on a lot of stress, I know exactly what you are going through especially with the family part," She said leaning her head on the locker behind her.

"What do you mean?" He asked still looking at her.

"Well two years ago, my mom died so I never really have been the same since, and now my dad has gotten engaged to a "nice lady as he puts it but she's a slut and my dad was like to me that he thought that I needed a mother figure but I've been doing just fine, and he thinks that it'll be good for me but It's gotten to the point where I can't stand him, like that is like the first longest conversation that we've had since my mom died. I'm just tired of it and I'm stressing out because of school, him and his bitch, and I'm trying to find a place that I can call my own without having to leave school." Sakura said feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Wow, and I thought that I had it bad. Well Sakura I'm sure that it will work out and I think that maybe you should just give it time, ya know, give your dad a break; I mean think about it he was thinking about when he got engaged to her because he thinks that you need a mother figure, so really I think that he's trying to help. Just give it some time to work out." Kiba standing up and pulling her up when he was standing.

"Thanks Kiba," Sakura said looking down.

"Any time love," Kiba said kissing her forehead.

**Ooooo things are heating up! But what will happen with Kiba and Sky you'll just have to find out next time!**

**Ta Ta for now!**

**Yours truly,**

**Babychick21**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I'm back, sorry for the delay; I have been crazy busy lately but here it is.**

Sakura threw open the door of her house frustrated with her day of school. Sakura kicked her shoes off and sat both her bag and her skateboard on the ground. Sakura didn't feel like walking to the kitchen so she stepped on her skateboard and pushed herself to the kitchen. When she entered the room she found a note on the island.

_Sakura,_

_Orochimara and I have gone to an appointment concerning wedding details. We'll be home late. Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you that you have a date with that Kiba guy, please try to have fun._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Sakura just rolled her eyes and threw the note into the garbage. Sakura skated back to the living room, grabbed her bag and skated down the hallway to the door that lies at the end of the hallway. When she got the door she grabbed her keys and unlocked her door. When she pushed the door open she walked in closed the door and turned on the light as she started up the stairs. The lights were placed in her stairs that way she could see where she was walking. The lights changed on every step she took. As she got to the top of the stairs she turned off the stair lights, and came upon a swinging door that was spray painted with a whole bunch of music notes. As she pushed her way through door, she turned the lights on with the switch that was located beside the door. After turning on the lights she went and walked into her closet, turning on the light as she passed the door frame. Sakura slowly walked pass her clothes running across the clothing as she walked by them. She soon came to end of her closet where a tall mirror was leaning against the wall. Sakura pushed the mirror aside and came across a door that said "Sky" on it. Sakura opened the door and came into her pop star room. Sakura closed the door and began to search what she was going to wear that night.

As Sakura looked she came across her stereo and turned it on, it played a song but it didn't have any lyrics but Sakura started to sing with it anyways.

**Ohoo oh yeah,  
La da a da**

Sakura went over to a wall and pressed a button. After pressing a button the wall had turned and it showed manikins of possible outfits that she could wear.

**Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing**

Sakura came to one of the outfits and looked at it. It had had a white tank top muscle shirt with a pair of black headphones on the waist, a pair of jean short shorts, a red and white plaid over shirt that had sleeves to her elbow, and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

**But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
Suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl! **

Sakura eyed it and taped her chin and smiled. Sakura started to take the clothing off of the manikin when her "Sky" phone started to ring. When she looked at it she saw that she got a text from someone that she didn't know.

**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)**

Sakura hit okay to read the message.

_Hey Sky, it's Kiba….I was told by your dad or whoever that I'm supposed to pick you up at 6 sharp at your house. Looking forward to the date._

Sakura looked at it and sent okay back to him.

**How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-5's**

Sakura finished getting into the outfit and walked over to her makeup station that had all of her makeup and her contacts and wig. Sakura put in her contacts, and continued to do her makeup. Her makeup consisted of have black eyeliner on her water line, followed with black eye-shadow from the outer corner of her eye to just past her iris. She then put white eye-shadow on the rest of her lid that didn't have any eye-shadow on. After applying her eye-shadow she put on black liquid liner on her top lid and gave herself wings.

**They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!**

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

She then put on a clear lip gloss and finished the look off with some mascara.

**So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl... (Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl**

Sakura started to brush her pink locks, and pulled them to a tight, but flat bun at the back her head, she then pulled on her white wig cap and pulled it over her hair, following came her blonde wig. Instead of leaving it down like she normally would she brushed it into a high pony tail, and let her bangs swoop over her one eye like she usually does. After pinning the wig in place she grabbed a red bandana and put it on just above her bangs and brought it down just covering her ears, and tied it in a knot.

**Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you... **

After finishing with her hair she moved onto her accessories, which consisted of a pair of silver hoop earrings, some silver bracelets on her left wrist, and a wooden ring on the middle finger on her right hand. When she was done getting ready she got up and went to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. When she liked what she saw she looked at her phone and saw that it was quarter to 6. Sakura walked out of her closet's and grabbed a black shoulder bag as she turned off the lights. She turned the light off to her room and turned on her stair lights and quickly walked down the stairs , turned them off and walked out the door locking it behind her.

When Sakura turned around she came face to face with Orochimara.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you dare and fucking mess this up." She glared. Sakura matched her with her own glare. As she walked into the living room, she saw her dad.

"Sweetie you look great," Her dad said moving towards her. Sakura let him hug her. She pulled away when she heard a honk.

"I gotta go, don't wait up," Sakura said over her shoulder.

Sakura closed the door behind her. As she walked down the stairs she saw Kiba leaning on the car facing her house. Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a white muscle shirt showing off his toned arms, he was also wearing a pair of black boarding shorts, and he had vans for shoes. When she looked at his face he was wearing silver reflective aviators.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hey," Sakura said blushing faintly.

**Ohhh how will the date, will it be a success or a loss…you will just have to wait till next time. I'll try and update as soon as I can so please be patient with me…like you have for the past now 10 chapters.**

**Please tell me what you think **

**Ta Ta for now**

**Babychick21**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go a long chapter! It pretty much had to be a long one, so be proud I usually am too lazy to get over 2000 words but I did it for you!**

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I didn't update till now I just hit a major road block for all my stories, I was working a bunch and having a social life. I give you permission to hate me but I hope you don't. Again I'm sorry for not getting my butt in gear sooner. So enough of me blabbering, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy! **

Sakura climbed into the car that Kiba had opened the door for her. Sakura took in the car she was in. her thoughts were disrupted when Kiba had closed his door.

"Nice car," Sakura had said.

**~A/n: hey guys, I'm going to refer Sky, as Sakura so I don't mess myself up~**

"Thanks, I put a lot of money into it." Kiba smirked.

Kiba's car: electric blue viper, with white interior, and a small back seat just enough for Akamaru to lay back there. (big Akamaru).

As Kiba pulled away from the house, but as he pulled away Sakura looked back and saw Orochimara looking out from her room window, glaring at her, and from the moment Sakura knew that she had to try and not mess this up, not knowing what would happen if she did. Kiba took note of this and saw that she was looking at her house. Kiba didn't say anything, once they got away from the house.

As Sakura slowly leaned into the seat she was suddenly licked on the cheek, which made her jump and put her hand over her heart.

Kiba laughed, "sorry I forgot to tell you I have a dog." Kiba said reaching his hand back to pet his dog.

Sakura looked back and gaped. "That is not a dog that is twice the size of one," she said with a smile playing across her face. Kiba looked at her as she looked at him; they both laughed earning a bark from the back seat. After they laughed Sakura stared out the window, Kiba watched the road. After a bit in a semi awkward silence Kiba reached over to his stereo deck, and turned on the music. It wasn't to quite but it wasn't too loud, it was a good volume. Not too long after Kiba started to flip through the stations and when he flipped to a country station he went to change it but Sakura gasped, making him stop and look at her.

"Oh sorry, I love this song," Sakura said. She was surprised when he stayed on the station. Sakura smiled at him.

**Song: Bye Bye by: Jo Dee Messina**

**Boy you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light**

**Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right**

**I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line**

**Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind**

**Well it's been long enough**

**Time is up**

Kiba looked at Sakura when she started to sing.

**bye bye love, I'll catch you later**

**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**

**I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.**

**I've tried all I can imagine**

**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**

**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**

**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

As Sakura kept singing she surprised herself when she started dancing to the song earning a small laugh from Kiba, which she didn't hear.

**Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before**

**You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4**

**Baby what did you expect me to do**

**Just sit around and wait on you**

**Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth**

**And I know it sounds trite**

**I've seen the light**

**Bye bye love, I'll catch you later**

**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**

**'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.**

**I've tried all I can imagine**

**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**

**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**

**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

Sakura looked over to Kiba and started laugh when she him dancing horribly to the song. He looked at her and kept dancing.

"Kiba your dancing to fast," she laughed, " like this" She showed him what he was dancing only slower, he soon matched her speed, but he still danced retartedly, making her laugh harder.

**I'd lost the game I guess**

**I did my best to win the part**

**Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart. **

**Bye bye, I'll catch you later**

**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**

**'Cause I ain't never lookin' back. **

**You can count on that.**

**I've tried all I can imagine**

**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**

**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**

**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

**Bye bye**

**Ooh baby**

**Oh oh**

**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

When Sakura finshed singing she could help but laugh at Kiba soon started laughing as well.

"You sing really great," Kiba smiled.

"Thanks, you dance pretty good too," Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"I know I'm just so great," Kiba replied, who got a result of Sakura bursting out laughing.

xXxXxXxXxX

xXxXxXxXxX

About ten minutes later, they turned down a dirt road.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked, her curiousitly getting the better of her.

"My family's vineyard," he said getting an anxious look from Sakura, "they really wanted to meet you, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Sakura said smiling. Kiba smiled.

As the drive continued Sakura looked over and all she saw was green.

"Whoa, this is a lot of trees," Sakura just stated, Kiba laughed and continued to drive.

They soon came to an opening where it opened to a drive way that led to a house…well mansion was more like it. It was a white house with old details surrounding. As they came down the drive to came into a round drive, where Kiba pulled in and parked.

"Ready?" He asked her, Sakura nodded and opened the door. When she got out she closed the door behind her pulling her bag over her head. Sakura couldn't help but stare. Sakura looked forward where she saw a mob or animals coming toward her but she didn't get out of the way in time, thus resulting her letting out a scream, and falling to the ground, with the dogs on top of her. As Sakura tried to get the dogs off of her, she heard a whistle and the dogs immediately got off of her. Kiba rushed over.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kiba asked helping her get up.

"I think so. What happened?" she asked.

"Well you see we have a lot of dogs, and well they are very friendly, and well you see they tackled you to the ground." Kiba said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said, "that would make sense," she laughed.

"Kiba is that you?" a voice yelled.

"Yes, Ma its me!" He yelled back. He held out his hand to Sakura, "Come on." Sakura put her hand in his, but what they both seemed to miss is that their fingers had ended up intertwining with each other. Kiba lead Sakura towards the house. As soon as he opened the door he was pulled into a headlock, which when that happened his hand was torn apart from Sakura's.

"Hey squirt," a female voice said. Kiba was pulling at the arms that were around his neck.

"Nice to see you too Hana," Kiba said turning over flipping Hana over him. Kiba gave a triumphiant look but he was tackled to the ground.

"Never let your guard down dear brother," Hana said. Kiba turned over and nicely kicked Hana off of him. Hana had bumped into a table and knocked off a vase.

"What did you two do this time!" an angry voice yelled. Hana glared and ran at Kiba, who on reaction ran out of her grasp and started to run away, with a furious Hana on his tail.

"Uhmm…" Sakura said quietly.

"Where are you br-" The woman had stopped when she saw Sakura, " oh hello who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Sky, I'm Kiba's _girlfriend_." Sakura said.

"Oh right, right. Well you can call me Mrs. Inuzuka." She said holding out her hand, Sakura took it and shook it.

"Well you obviously met Kiba's older sister Hana…don't worry this is natural for them, they'll be back soon…who knows its different every time," She said with a laugh. "Follow me, you must be thirsty." She said walking out of the room. Sakura followed but couldn't help but admire everything there.

"Please have a seat," She said motioning her hand to a chair. Sakura took a seat.

"What would like to drink?" She asked.

"Oh water is fine for me thanks," Sakura replied with a smile. Mrs. Inuzuka got Sakura and herself a glass of water.

"So do you play music as well?" she asked Sakura.

"Oh yes, I play the guitar, electric guitar, and piano." Sakura said, "my mom made me take lessons when I was little."

"Piano you say, I try to get Kiba to play it, but no it doesn't work. Would you like to play ours, no one really uses it?" She asked.

"Oh no that's okay," Sakura said.

"No, no I insist. Please that old thing just sits there." She pushed Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded. Mrs. Inuzuka lead Sakura to the piano.

Sakura lifted up the piece covering the keys. Sakura stretched her fingers, and place them on the keys. Her voice soon filled the house.

**Song: Year Without Rain by: Selena Gomez.**

As she played she didn't know that Kiba and Hana had come back into the house, they made their way to the piano. Kiba just stared, he knew that she had a great voice, but when there wasn't a crowd around her voice was really pure. He was focused on her and her voice, and soon without a moment to lose her voice had entered his head and took a permanent place in his mind. When she finished up singing and playing, she was startled by all the clapping.

"Oh Thanks," Sakura said with a small smile. Sakura looked at Kiba who had motioned his head to go. Sakura closed the piano lid and stood up.

"Thanks Sky, that was beautiful," his mom said with a smile. Kiba took Sakura's hand and led her to the front door where they put on their shoes, after doing so, Kiba led her outside.

"I never would have thought you would live on vineyard." Sakura stated.

"Well the truth is Sky, is that because we have so many dogs we needed the space and well my mom really liked the trees, so she decided to keep the vineyard as is." Kiba said taking her hand in his.

"Were you guys planning on getting rid of the trees?" Sakura asked as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

"She was until she saw how the trees looked on the property." He said looking forward.

Sakura couldn't help but realize the mess that she had gotten herself into.

Xx Sakura's point of view xX

I couldn't help but notice the problem that I got myself into. Kiba is dating Sky, but Sakura is like in love with Kiba. I don't know what I will do if Sakura has to meet Sky. I mean come on I already know her….I am her.

As I glanced over to Kiba I couldn't help but notice how he looked when the sun hit him. Broad shoulders, strong jaw line. Not to mention how his tattoos made him look even more sexy. Oh my god did I just think that? Oh wow I've actually fallen in love with him.

Xx Kiba's point of view xX

Her voice was so amazing, but at the same time when I heard it, I kept thinking that I've heard her voice before. I mean she has opened for me, but I feel that outside of a concert I have heard that voice before.

When I took a glance at Sky, knowing that with my glasses on she wouldn't be able to see me. I couldn't help but take her in. Her intense purple eyes, the roundness to her cherry colored lips, the way her body was proportionate, how nothing looked out of place, and how the sun glimmered on her blonde hair.

Wait. I'm I falling for her? What am I going to do, I mean I can't tell her that I was paid to go out with her, but I don't want to hurt her. I mean I like her but what about Sakura? We had a total connection at her party, and now I will never get a chance with her. Man what am I going to do.

Xx Normal point of view xX

"So," he said as they walked through the trees, and made their way back to the house.

"So," Sakura replied. Kiba was about to reply when his phone had started to ring.

"Sorry I need to answer this," he said apologetically, Sakura just nodded.

"Hey man….whoa wait slow down….he what…this is the third set he's ruined….you sure it can't be repaired?...Yeah I'll come take a look…bye." Kiba said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry I don't mean to cut the date short but I have to go see the guys." Kiba said leading her to the car.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Kiba said opening the door for her. Sakura got in and buckled up. Kiba got in and did the same.

"I'm really sorry Sky." Kiba said driving off.

"It's fine, I totally understand. We'll just have to get together again." She said with a smile.

"Of course." Kiba said, the rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

In a matter of minutes, Kiba pulled up to her house. He turned off the car, and got out, opening the door for Sakura. Sakura led the way up to the door.

"Call me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I will." Kiba said with a smile. Sakura's met with Kiba they stared at each other, and before they knew it they were leaning in to kiss, but as soon as their lips were going to meet, the door swung open showing Sakura's father in the door.

"Hi daddy," Sakura said being all innocent.

"Come in Sak- I mean Sky dinner is ready." Sakura looked at her father with a look of worry hoping that Kiba didn't hear his mistake. "Kiba," He said and nodded before he turned and walked away.

"Sorry about that." Sakura said blushing a tad.

"No worries, I'll call you later okay?" Kiba said. Sakura nodded. Kiba bent down and pecked her cheek. He said bye and made his way back to his car.

Sakura couldn't help but bring her hand up to where he kissed her cheek. Sakura smiled, and walked inside closing the door behind her.

**Sorry I kind of went a little fast as I got near the end. Didn't mean to.**

**Well tell me what you think, I look forward to hearing your comments. **

**Ta Ta for now,**

**Babychick21**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like months I have been so busy lately and honestly some days I just hit road blocks so for that im truly sorry because I know what its like to wait so im really going to try and keep up with the story.**

As Sakura closed the wooden door, she turned and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"What did you do?" she glared.

"I did nothing," Sakura said.

"You must have done something seeing as your back so soon."

"Something came up, god leave me alone," Sakura said walking past her. But, sadly Orochimara didn't like that so she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back.

"We're not done talking," she said.

Sakura ripped her wrist out of her grasp, "actually I think we are," Sakura said pissed off and pushed her out of the way.

"You little bitch….," she mumbled.

"Ooo good one, like I haven't heard that one before," Sakura said flipping her off and walked towards the hallway. As Sakura rounded the corner a vase was thrown at her but missed hitting the wall.

"You really should work on your timing…and aim," Sakura laughed and walked to her room, leaving a pissed off Orochimara behind her. Sakura unlocked the door to her room, and opened it and closed it locking in one again. Sakura made her way up the stairs and pushed open the door to her room and walked inside.

Once inside her room, Sakura couldn't but smile as she took off her hair and make-up, and accessories. Sakura ran her fingers through her pink locks as she sighed. As Sakura changed out of her clothes she couldn't help but think the situation she has gotten herself into.

_What have I done, I can't bring Kiba over if I'm Sakura, then he'll know something and what if he wants me to meet Sky, I mean come on I already have met her because I am her. Damn it!_

As Sakura mentally cursed herself she didn't hear the knock that was at her door. Sakura pulled on a tank top and a pair of pyjama pants and started to walk out her door, but when she heard knocking she quickly went down the stairs to see her dad.

"Hi dad." She said still at her door.

"Dinner is ready," he said turning away. Sakura nodded and grabbed her spare key that was in the vase next to her room with flowers. Sakura held the wet key drying it off on her pants and locked it back up taking the key with her.

As Sakura came into the kitchen her nose was pounced on with a wonderful smell. Sakura sat herself at the table in her spot, and waiting for her dad.

"Here you go," her dad said setting a plate in front of her.

"Thanks," sakura said grabbed her fork and started to dig in. " So where's my so called 'mommy' ?" Sakura said.

"She went out to see her family." Sakura nodded and continued to eat. As she finshed up eating she got up and took both her's and her dad's plate into the kitchen and put them into the sink. As she turned to her leave her dad stopped her.

"Hold on a sec Sakura." He told her and finshed something out of her pocket. As he stood up from his chair he walked over to sakura holding something.

"I never got to give you this on your birthday." He smiled as he opened his hand, "this was your mother's, it's reminded her of you, and I think she would want you to have it," her dad grabbed both ends of the chain, revealing a silver cherry blossom with an 's' hanging below it. As he put it around her neck she couldn't help that tears came to her eyes.

"Thanks daddy," she said turning around him and giving him a hug. Sakura's dad smiled as she turned away from him.

XXX With Kiba XXX

"Naruto you idiot!" Kiba yelled at Naruto as he looked at his now destroyed drum set.

"Hehe…um," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I told you not to, you're to troublesome." Shikamaru stated with his hands in his pockets. Choji nodded his head as he stuffed his face with potato chips.

"I hope you know that I had to end a date with Sky because of you," Kiba said frustrated. Naruto suddenly felt the cold shoulder from Kiba.

"I'll get it fixed, with _my_ money this time, to make it up to you," Naruto said, showing off one of his famous grins.

Kiba smirked and shook his head, "Oh you'll have to do a lot of 'making it up to me', just so you know." With that Kiba waved and walked out of the room.

As Kiba drove off down the street, he started to think about Sky.

Kiba's pov

_I don't know what it is but there's something about her that reminds me of someone. I just can't place my finger on it. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon, because this is really starting to annoy me._

XXX With Sakura XXX

Sakura ran up her stairs and sauntered into her bed and plopped down on her bed. Sakura sighed. She rolled onto her back and threw the pillow her face and let out a frustrated groan.

Sakura's pov

_What have I gotten myself into. I mean I already had feelings for Kiba, and now look, Sky is dating him. My life has officially gotten a whole lot more complicated._

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I figured the sooner I can get this chapter done the quicker I can get the next one up. So like before bear with me and I will try not to have another big gap between chapters.**

**Comments much appreciated. **

**Ta Ta for now,**

**Babychick21**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm giving you all permission to fully hate me! All I can say is that I am sorry for leaving you guys for a long long loooonnng time. Well could go on, and on about how sorry I am but I'm sure you guys get the picture so on with the story.

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock going, she reached her slender hand out from under the covers and started to find the off snooze button; once she finally hit the button she groaned and rolled over lifting the covers off of her, she rubbed her head and threw her legs over the bed. She stood up stretched and walked into the bathroom.

Sakura was too tired to care what she looked like today, she through her hair up into a messy bun and pinned her bangs up and applied a light coat of makeup on her face. Once she ventured out from her bathroom and into her closet she pulled out a pair of a capris instead of a skirt, her shirt and tie, and a pair of flats. After putting on her clothes she walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it.

"Well, I guess this is a good, as it's going to get." Sakura sighed, grabbed her bag and her phone, and walked out of her room.

XXX

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sorry love but I was called into work today and I'll be home later than usual. Orochimara will be at the house. Please try to get along with her, that's all I ask._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Sakura rolled her eyes crumpled the note in her hand and threw it into the garbage. Sakura walked to the door grabbed her sweater and walked out the door.

XX

As Sakura walked onto the school grounds, she couldn't help but smile as she played with her necklace. Except as she walked she didn't realise that someone was calling her name.

"Earth to Sakura!" the voice said grabbing her shoulder. Sakura jumped at the sudden touch and turned around only to see Ino.

"Oh sorry Ino, didn't hear you." Sakura said laughing a bit.

"Clearly, do you know how hard it is to catch someone while wearing 6 inch heels?" Ino said frustrated.

"Well I'm not the one who wore the heels no did I," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh shut up! Come on we'll be late." Ino said walking ahead, dragging Sakura behind her.

"Hey where'd you get the necklace?" Ino asked as they stopped at her locker grab her things.

"Oh my dad gave it to me, he said that my mom wanted to give this to me." Sakura said holding on to the flower.

"Oh….hey are you okay?" Ino asked closing her locker.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sakura nodded letting go the jewellery. As they left her locker they made there way down to Sakura's locker when she came into view she was giving the okay to go through but Ino was stopped.

"She's with me," Sakura said walking away before getting a reply.

"Who the hell was that," Ino asked annoyed.

"I don't know, haven't seen him before, he's not the usual guy." Sakura said opening her locker and gathering her stuff.

"Sup Ino?" a males voice said.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru," Ino said with a blush crepping along her cheeks. " So Sakura what class do you have first period again?"

"Ino for the hundredth time I have music class," Sakura sighed.

"Oh right," Ino laughed. As Sakura closed her locker, the bell rang signalling everyone to head to their classes; with a wave from Sakura she and Shikamaru headed towards the music room only to have to push their way through to get into the room.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked aloud.

"What do you think? Remember Kiba is dating the Sky chick so now all the girls are probably asking him a million questions." Shikamaru stated receiving and 'oh' from Sakura.

With Sakura getting pushed around from all the crazy fans, Sakura was going to lose it until there was a high pitch static sound that made everyone wince and grab their ears. When the noise stopped they all turned to see that it was Shizune holding the mic towards the speakers.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT IN THIS CLASS GET OUT NOW!" Shizune yelled, which made everyone a bit frightened by her yelling making about 30 people leave. While all the other student left the room, Kiba leaned over and whispered 'nice necklace' and earned a smile out of her.

"Now then, class, today I want to go through everyone classical music that the chose and present what you have learned so far. Seeing that you five weren't here when we started you guys won't have to do this assignment." Shizune said and started going through people to start the songs.

"…and now finally Sakura, whenever you're ready." Sakura nodded and went up the stage, handed her music to Shizune who started to play the piano thus Sakura started to sing. (**a/n she sings habanera by Carmen).**

"Well done Sakura," Shizune smiled while the rest of her class clapped for her. As the class went on the bell rang Sakura was asked to stay behind.

"Sakura I'm really please who easily you grasped the French for the song," Shizune said.

"My mom taught me French at a young age," Sakura stated.

"Oh, I see, anyways as you know the spring festival is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to be in it?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sakura smiled.

"Okay but I want you to perform the song you just sang though okay." Sakura nodded and left the room.

XXXX **a/n sorry going to skip the rest of the day** XXX

As Sakura walked out the school, she dreaded going home. As Sakura mentally yelled at her dad for doing this to her she jumped when she heard someone honking at her. Sakura turned to see Kiba's car and his band members in it.

"Hey Sakura want a ride?" Naruto asked half yelled.

"Thanks….but no thanks I don't live very far." Sakura said and kept walking.

"I insist Sakura hop in!" Naruto kept asking.

Sakura didn't say anything and just kept walking until she felt someone grab her shoulder and Sakura grabbed the hand and flipped him over, Sakura looked down to see that it was Naruto.

"owww!" Naruto groaned.

"Well you deserved it, now if you'll excuse me," Sakura said walking past him and kept walking home. Sakura couldn't help but to glance to see Kiba helping Naruto up. As bad as she felt about doing that to him, and wanted to stay and help him she couldn't, because Kiba couldn't know where Sakura lived because where she lived was exactly where Sky lived too.

XXXXX

When Sakura walked into her house she ignored Orochimara, and went down the hallway only to be followed. Sakura opened up the first door and slammed it locking it behind her only to screamed at Orochimara. Sakura just walked to her turned on her Ipod and through in her headphones and laid down on her bed. Sakura just laid there with her phone on her stomach, until it started to vibrate, she looked at it to see she was getting a called. She took out her headphones and saw that she was Kiba, Sakura answered the call with her acent.

"Hello?...oh hey Kiba….tonight?...no I'm totally free….go clubbing with you and your friends?...sure…pick me up at 8…okay see you soon…bye." Sakura hung up her phone and walked over to Sky's room. Before Sakura went to decide on what she was going to wear she went to bathroom and had a nice long hot shower seeing that it was only four. When she got out she saw that it quarter after five, Sakura fixed so that the towel wouldn't fall off of her as she fiddled around in the washroom. After blowing drying her hair and washing her face and painting her nails sakura came out of the washroom to see that it was almost six.

Sakura went to the closet to find something that was clubbing material. She went through and found a shiny navy blue tube dress.** (A/N this is her dress: . )**

She grabbed a pair of black 6 inch heels and put them on. After getting dressed she went to her mirror and put her pink locks into a flat tight bun at the back of her head, and put on her triple blonde wig caps over her hair. **(a/n sakura needs to make sure that her pink hair isn't seen through the wig hense she uses three wig caps).** Sakura pulled looked through her wigs and decided to go with the wig that had long pinstripe straight hair, Sakura adjusted the wig to fit her head and once she liked how it look she pined it to her hair. Sakura did a bohemian twist braid with her bangs and pinned those back. Sakura put in her purple contacts. She lined her water line in black, and did dark smoky eyes on her lids; she lined her upper lash line with black liquid liner giving herself wings, and finished with false eyelashes. She put on her foundation and topped it with a powder and bronzer, and finally finished off with a clear gloss on her lips.

Sakura came out of the room and looked at the clock seeing that it was almost eight. She grabbed her bag put her phone and some makeup and her wallet, and walked down the stairs. When she came out she looked out and saw that Orochimara was no where around she went to vase grabbed her key and locked the door and put it back to where it was drying her hand as she walked. When she went to go out the door the witched showered her face.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" she asked hand on her hips.

"Out obviously," Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door ignoring what Orochimara was saying to her, she walked out the door to see Kiba pulling up the curb. Sakura went down the steps as fast as her heels could take her. Kiba got out and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"Wow…you look amazing." Kiba said.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself," Sakura blushed as she looked at him, she got in when he opened the door. As he closed the door, Sakura tucked her necklace tightly under her dress. The drove in a comfortable silence and when they got the club, they pulled up beside a group of people when she got out Kiba raced over to her and put an arm around her waist, and they walked over to the group of people.

"About time Kiba!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder. Sakura looked around to see all of her friends with each one of the boys. Hinata was with Naruto, TenTen was with Neji, Ino was with Shikamaru, and she was with Kiba.

"Where's Choji?" Sakura asked.

"He rather stay at home and eat that go clubbing Sky," Shikamaru said, Sakura nodded.

When the group walked towards the entrance fans were running up the group taking pictures and asked for autographs. Sakura, and the rest of the girls were going along with it, when finally they got into club and where taken to the VIP area, where everyone started dancing and drinking. Kiba and Sky were dancing more or less grinding as were everyone else. Sakura couldn't help stifle a laugh when she saw Hinata's face was beat red. After a while of dancing they all sat down to drink until a group of girls had come over demanding for the girls to leave.

"Excuse me who do you think you are bitch?" TenTen yelled getting in one of the girls faces. Except the girl made the wrong move and pushed TenTen into Ino who feel over spilling her drink on Hinata.

"Wow didn't think I could take down these bimbos with one push," the girl laughed earning laughs from the rest of her friends.

"Who the hell are you calling bimbos you bitch?" Sakura yelled, surprising everyone.

The head girl in the group moved and faced Sakura getting into her face. The girl who stood infront of Sakura slapped her in the face.

"Wrong move," Sakura said. Sakura pushed the girl, who went to throw a punch at her Sakura caught her fist and threw a her own punch at the girl. The girl went down. The girl got back up and tackled Sakura as the girls fought each other the bouncers had came in and pride Sakura off the girl, it took three bouncers to hold back Sakura, Sakura shook them off and was shown the door, as was the other girl.

Sakura took off her shoes, because her one heel got broken from being tacked to the ground. It wasn't long till Kiba ran outside and found her leaning against his car. Kiba ran up to his hands on her face.

"You okay?" Kiba asked with a worried voice.

"I'll be fine…thanks for asking." They stood there for a bit.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Kiba asked. Sakura just nodded, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug before opening the door. Sakura climbed in and couldn't help but smile.

"Well that was fun." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Oh your telling me," Kiba laughed with her.

For the rest of the car ride they talked and laughed about what happened. When they got back to her house Kiba walked her up the steps. Kiba looked at her and leaned his head down and started to lean towards her, Sakura did the same and without any interruptions they kissed it was a gentle kiss that turned to be more passionate kiss and when the broke away from each other it was of air loss. Kiba just stared until something caught his eye.

"Hey where did you get that?" Kiba asked pointing to the necklace.

Sakura's heart stopped. "Oh…I uh.."

"My friend Sakura has the same one she showed me that her's had 's' on the back," he reached and turned it over, "…just like that…" Kiba looked at her and Sakura found it very hard to breathe.

**Hahahaha sorry I had to do a cliff hanger! Don't hate me to much! Comments will be much appreciated! **

**Pce out!**

**Babychick21**


End file.
